


the wall of fire

by Carimes_treehouse



Series: Only not Deucember since it's November [23]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen, really short, the time in which ace and whitebeard met for the first time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:42:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27720880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carimes_treehouse/pseuds/Carimes_treehouse
Summary: My blood ran cold when I realized I posted this with an incomplete sentence. My bad. Changed it now
Relationships: Masked Deuce & Portgas D. Ace
Series: Only not Deucember since it's November [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2006668
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	the wall of fire

Smoke billowed in the wall of fire Ace had as he looked at his next opponent.

The man was finally there, standing right in front of them, and while he always knew they would never be able to defeat him, that’s when it finally hit him. That man was huge by human standards, and if fighting against Jinbe had tired Ace so much…

He couldn’t see how Ace would manage to ever win, especially so after having barely enough time to breathe before Whitebeard came along.

Ace set a wall of fire and told them to run away. Deuce didn’t want to run, or more like didn’t want to leave Ace to fight him while the rest of them escaped, but Ace was stubborn, so he didn’t even try to reason with him. All he hoped was that after his inevitable defeat, his life would be spared and they could traverse the seas some more, with the only thing hurt being Ace’s pride and nothing more.

**Author's Note:**

> My blood ran cold when I realized I posted this with an incomplete sentence. My bad. Changed it now


End file.
